I'm a girl: I'm a guy!
by Nodin-can
Summary: Yuna and Tidus end up in a fight , but they also end up in each others bodys leaving confused with what they have. Yuna- " how do u control this thing?". read it NOW or perish
1. Love is in the Air

I'm a girl; I'm a guy!  
  
Warning: This will be hilariously funny. You will pee in your pants. You'll say I wear underwear on my Head (maybe). Viewer disgression advise  
  
Rated: pg13 Director: me Actors: people. What did you they were cows! Mwhahahahahahaha*cough* By: Henrys Toilet company  
  
Note: these characters are from FINAL FANTASY X  
  
Summery: What happens when you put Tidus in a Girls body, and Yuna in a boy's body?  
  
Humor and romance  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.  
  
Narrator: Yuna and Tidus are in Besaid. Walking along the beach with Wakka and lulu, which are holding hands.  
  
Tidus: What's If you Two?  
  
Narrator: lulu and wakka separate their hands.  
  
Wakka: *blushing* Oh... sorry.  
  
Lulu: Its ok wakka. * Turns to yuna and tidus* mind your own business you two!  
  
Narr: Tidus and yuna look at each other what had just happened.  
  
Lulu: were going on the docks * grabs wakka*  
  
Wakka: By bruada  
  
Yuna&tidus: By.  
  
Tidus: what's with those two?  
  
Yuna: I don't know.  
  
Narr: while yuna and tidus are the beach something happens on the docks.  
  
Lulu: Wakka?  
  
Wakka: Ya.  
  
Lulu: should we tell those two...  
  
Wakka: that were engaged.  
  
Lulu: yah.  
  
Wakka: maybe... its time.  
  
Yuna: the sunset is so pretty. *Holding on to tidus*  
  
Tidus: yah *blushing*  
  
Narr: yuna sweetly kisses tidus on the cheek. The two drift together for a while.  
  
Tidus: let's go back to camp.  
  
Narr: Every body joins back to camp. All the boys sit on side. The girls sit on the other. Rikku, yuna, and lulu were there. Jecht, auron, and wakka are there too. All start to play battle of the sexes.  
  
(A/n: hope you liked it! I don't know what the battle of the sexes game is, I'll guess. So please review!) 


	2. Battle of the sex's

Commercial *A man walks out with a piece of pie*  
  
Man 1: Eat a piece of pie!  
  
Man 2: Why should I eat pie you ninny!  
  
Man 1: You just called me a ninny. How dare you.  
  
Man 2: Well how dare you ninny. Yes ninny, nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnny.  
  
Man 1: that was so on called for you... you... you piece of pie. Ha I said it  
  
Man 2: that was a very good come back you ninny.  
  
Man 1: well you little...  
  
*A pie appears*  
  
Pie: stop your bickering, and praise the almighty pie.  
  
Man 1: Yes praise the pie. Almighty pie.  
  
Man 2: you stupid, the pie is to eat. you ninny.  
  
*The pie eats him and leaves his bones*  
  
*A mouth appears*  
  
Mouth: the morals are to praise the pie not the pants.  
  
Narr: lulu was first to start. She picked up a card and said to be huchy mama. So lulu was kinda of worried what wakka might think, but she still went on. She lifts up her skirt to make it really short. Then she flirted with Auron saying  
  
Lulu: baby stay with me tonight. We can have some fun.  
  
Narr: pulling on his coat bring him closer to her. Wakka was steaming up turning into the color of his hair. Then she slightly kissed Wakka finally burst and punched Auron. Auron was in total from the kiss but more from the punch.  
  
Auron: what was that for?  
  
Wakka: you were... were being still so I had to do something!  
  
Auron: your weird  
  
Narr: Tidus and yuna smiled knowing what was going on.  
  
Narr: the game went on with a bruise on Aurons face. It was now the kimaries turn. He picked up the card and said, "pimping". So kimarie sat around the girls, flirting with them. Even though it's hard for a girl fall for a horned animal.  
  
Kimarie: kimarie thanks you're hot, kimarie loves your geddo booty. Kimarie really likes your bosoms.  
  
Narr: all the guys thought it was weird for kimarie to filrt like that. No wonder he has not had a date for years. ** narr: the night turned into dawn. Everone was drifting off into the of happyness except Yuna and Tidus.  
  
Yuna: I love sunrise's  
  
Tidus: me to.  
  
Narr: Those two were in there own world, but a pink fuzz ball destroyed that. It came and bit him on the butt.  
  
Tidus: ouch! What the hell was that?  
  
Yuna: I have no I idea.  
  
Narr: tidus caught a glimps of the creature and folloed it. After a long dridful walk he came to a castle. He followed it the room. Their had seemed to be a lady in the room sitting in a chair facing the other way. Tidus walked slowly to the chair a fraid it might actually be a fiend.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it please review or perish!!!!!!!!!!!! Mhahahahahaahahahahahaha(cough) 


End file.
